The Captain and the Lieutenant
by Elemental77
Summary: Ichigo decides to join Squad 2 to become a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Soi-Fong isn't very happy that he joined and tries everything to make him leave. Feelings will rise and jealousy will grow. Will love bloom in the Soul Society? Adopted by Mysterion21.
1. The New Guy

**Hey I just wanted to try another story. I hope you all like this one because I had this idea for a while. RRE (Read, Review, Enjoy)**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

'_So today's the day'_ thought Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo is a 16-year-old, orange hair, teenage Soul Reaper. He was currently sitting on the roof of his home that he lives in with his family. It was now 8 am and he knew he had a long day ahead of him. '_Might aswell start getting ready'_ He climbed back though his window and looked around his room. There were at least 7 boxes packed with his belongings. All that was left in his room was a desk, a bed, and a cupboard.

A knock came from his bedroom door. It opened up to reveal Ichigo's Father, Isshin. He is usually an overly excited, caring father that acts like he's been hit in the head too much. Too Ichigo's surprise he actually had a serious face on. "I just came to check if you're doing Ok" he said with a gentle smile.

Ichigo gave a similar smile "Im doing fine" he replied.

Isshin nodded "So you're leaving today. Its not everyday you can join a Squad"

"I still can't believe that Head Captain Yamamoto came here personally to ask if I would join"

* * *

(Flashback, 1 month ago)

Knock Knock was heard throughout the Kurosaki home. "I'll get it" said a happy Yuzu. She opened the door to see a man that looked to be around his mid 90s with a cane. "Hello. How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Hello, I am looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you know him?" he asked.

"Yes please come in" the Head Captain nodded and followed the young girl into a living room. Once there he saw another girl around the same age. "Karin, we have a guest" said Yuzu.

The girl named Karin looked at Yamamoto. "Hi. I take it you're looking for Ichigo?" she asked. He nodded. "I'll go get him" She ran up stairs to a room that had a badge on the door saying 15. She knocked and said "Ichigo, someone is here for you"

"Im coming" he said.

Karin walked downstairs and looks at Yamamoto again "He'll be down in a minute"

"That is fine" he said.

"Can I ask what it is you wish to speak to my brother about?" asked Karin.

He looked at Karin before speaking. "I am here to give him a proposition"

"Does it have anything to do with being a Soul Reaper?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Its just that your wearing the same type of uniform that he wears when he goes off fighting"

"Very perceptive. Yes it does" just then Ichigo came sown the stairs and was shocked when he saw the Head Captain.

"Head Captain Yamamoto? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I am here to give you an offer. Please sit down" Ichigo complied and sat across from Yamamoto in the living room. "I have come here to offer you a position within the 13 Court Guard Squads"

"Really?" Yamamoto nodded. "Wow. Whats the position?"

"Currently one of our Lieutenants has been demoted to a lower rank because of his lack of skill. Each Captain apart from one has decided that you are best suited for the position. Will you accept?"

"I-I don't know" said an astonished Ichigo. "What Squad is it?"

"The Squad that you would be joining is Squad 2"

"The Stealth Force?"

"Yes. Everybody is impressed with your strength and speed. We believe that it will be beneficial for you to join us"

"Can I think about this?"

"Very well Ichigo Kurosaki. I shall return at the end of the day to await your answer"

* * *

(Present)

"I hope you enjoy your stay there" said Isshin. Ichigo was now outside his house with his entire family, Kon (in Ichigo's body), Orihime, Chad, and Uryu ready to say goodbye.

"I will, don't worry" he said.

A bright light suddenly appeared behind Ichigo. It appeared to be a door revealing Rukia, and 3 other Soul Reapers Ichigo doesn't recognise. "Hello Ichigo. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am" he said. Ichigo then turned to his family. "I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Ichigo" said Orihime on the verge of tears.

"Good luck" said Chad giving Ichigo thumbs up.

"Goodbye" was all Uryu said.

Yuzu had tears running down her cheeks as she ran to Ichigo giving him a hug. "We'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Yuzu" he looked to Karin only to see her on the verge of tears aswell "Do you want a hug Karin?"

"No" she said turning away.

"Goodbye my son!" shouted Isshin giving Ichigo a flying kick to the face. Isshin was lucky Ichigo let go of Yuzu first.

"You know Im going to miss the 'training' you gave me Dad" said Ichigo punching Isshin in the gut.

"I trained you well" he said before falling unconscious.

"Ichigo we have to go now" said Rukia.

"Im coming" said Ichigo. "Kon look after my family for me"

"Yes sir you can count on me!" he exclaimed.

"Goodbye" said Ichigo waving whilst he walking through the senkaimon.

* * *

"Head Captain I still don't understand why HE is going to be my new lieutenant" said the annoyed Squad 2 Captain Soi-Fong. She had just requested a private meeting with the Head Captain Yamamoto.

"What is to understand Captain Soi-Fong?" he asked acting like nothing is wrong.

"HE shouldn't be apart of the 13 Court Guard Squads. HE isn't strong enough" she said.

"I beg to differ. I believe he is strong. He even defeated Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki"

"That doesn't prove anything. I still don't understand why he is being put on my Squad"

"These questions will be answered within time. Now I believe that your new Lieutenant is here. We should go greet him" said Yamamoto. Soi-Fong gritted her teeth but nodded none the less.

She followed the Head Captain all the way to the senkaimon. '_I cant believe this! Ichigo Kurosaki the first chance I get Im going to kill you!'_

As they walked they came into view of the senkaimon which, as they stopped walking, opened up to see Rukia, the 3 Soul Reapers, and Ichigo come into view.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to the Soul Society" said the Head Captain.

"Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto" said Ichigo bowing. Ichigo then noticed Soi-Fong next to Yamamoto. "It is nice to meet you Captain Soi-Fong"

Soi-Fong just continued to glare at her lieutenant. "Head Captain Yamamoto" said Captain looked at Soi-Fong. "Will it be alright for me to test Ichigo's strength?"

He seemed to think about it for a second. "If he agrees then very well. What say you Ichigo Kurosaki, will you accept?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

"Very well then. Rukia Kuchiki, please take Ichigo's belongings to his quarters" said the Head Captain.

"Yes Head Captain" said Rukia. She walked off with the 3 Soul Reapers in one direction.

"If you would follow me Ichigo Kurosaki" growled Soi-Fong.

"Yes Captain" he said.

Neither of them noticed the silent chuckle coming from the Head Captain. '_This is definitely going to be interesting'_

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1 for now. The next chapter I hope you like but you will have to wait. Hope you enjoyed that so please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. A Cure for Nightmares

**I like this story. Although I do feel sorry that I think my other stories are now boring compared to this one. (I hate myself right now T-T) I hope your enjoying this so far because I am. RRE.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Ichigo you are to stand over there" said Soi-Fong pointing to one end of the dojo they were in. The Head Captain was standing off to the side so he wouldn't be in the middle of the fight.

"Who's my opponent then?" asked Ichigo.  
Soi-Fong smirked "I will be your opponent"

Ichigo could only think of one word for this situation. _'Crap'_

"Head Captain Yamamoto can you please start the match" said Soi-Fong.

"Very well. Ichigo are you ready?" said Yamamoto

"Uh…yeah?" he didn't sound very sure. This only made Soi-Fong's smirk bigger.

"Captain Soi-Fong are you ready?"

"Yes" she said simply.

The Head Captain raised his cane making the participants of the test wait. He looked at both of them. Soi-Fong looked like she was going to drive her Zampakuto into Ichigo's heart when she gets the chance. Ichigo looked like he was nervous about the fight. Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane sown making a loud bang ring through the dojo. In an instant Soi-Fong had disappeared leaving behind her Captains overcoat. Ichigo only had a second before reaching for his Zampakuto, Zangetsu. His sword was strapped to his back and was as long as his body. It had no hilt but it was wrapped in a white cloth. In the next second Ichigo managed to block Soi-Fongs strike to his head.

"You know it will be easier if you use your Zampakuto" said Ichigo dodging punches and kicks.

"I don't need it to beat you" she said. Soi-Fong then used a sweep kick to knock over the Lieutenant. But before it connected Ichigo vanished and appeared on the other side of the room. "You are a coward if you think distance will help"

"I just needed the room for a second" He closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them. "Ready, oh and you might want to use your Zampakuto"

"What makes you think I need it?" she scoffed.

"Well I can hear her shouting at you, for you to use her" he said simply.

"You can hear it?"

"Yes and it needs you like you need her"

"I don't need it" she said grabbing the sheath holding her sword and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Your call" said Ichigo before Soi-Fong rushed at him.

* * *

The fight lasted for an hour and Soi-Fong was tired. She tried everything to hit him but he managed to block all her attacks. Ichigo, on the other hand, still had plenty of energy to spare. He didn't have a mark on him and didn't look tired. "Dammit" she said panting.

"You lose" said Ichigo walking away.

"No…I can…still…fight" she said in between pants.

Ichigo shunpoed in front of Soi-Fong and poked in the forehead with his finger. She fell over unable to get up. "You can't get up. You have no energy left so you technically forfeit" All Soi-Fong could do was glare at him with all the hate she could muster.

"Ichigo Kurosaki wins the match" said the Head Captain.

"Dammit!" shouted Soi-Fong. _'Why couldn't I beat him?'_ she thought.

"Can you stand?" asked Ichigo crouching next to her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at her.

"You're my Captain aren't you?" he asked.

"I can get up fine" she said. She tried to sit up but failed.

"You can't stand can you?" she didn't answer back. "You're probably going to hit me for this" she looked at him confused until Ichigo picked her up Bridal-Style.

"Put me down!" she shouted trying to hit him. The best she could do was lightly punch his chest, which didn't bother him.

"Can't. You can't stand so I have to carry you to your room. Don't worry I'll go through your window the Squad doesn't see us"

She didn't say anything again. _'Why is he helping me? Just because Im his Captain shouldn't mean anything so why?'_ she thought. _'Why is this so damn comfortable as well!?'_ she screamed in her head trying to fight the blush going to her face.

"Is this your room?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

She looked around and found it was her room "Yes now put me down" she said instead of shouted.

He walked over to her bed and sat her down. "I'll see you tomorrow Captain" he said walking over to the window.

"Thank you" she said looking away. Ichigo just smirked and left. Once she knew he left she tried to stand and succeeded. She looked around again to make sure no one was there. Once she was sure she pulled out a book from under her mattress. There was no writing on front or back of the cover and it was leather bound. It was a diary. Before Yoruichi left the Soul Society, she gave Soi-Fong a diary to keep her thoughts in. At first she didn't like it because it was, as she put it, "too girly" But when she wrote in it, she found it to be quite nice and helpful.

She went over to her desk and opened it up to a new page.

"Dear diary. Today was awful. I had to meet my new Lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki. I hate him. Yes he's strong but just because he managed to achieve Bankai in 3 days doesn't mean anything. I should be stronger. I tested him today to teach him a lesson. Unfortunately he beat me. How did he get so strong? Did I become weaker?

Well it's not all bad. He is better than Marechiyo Omaeda, that fat oaf. At least Ichigo isn't a lazy ass. I wonder how he got that strong. Im going to fallow him tomorrow to see if he does anything. I'll give training over to my third seat so I will have time.

Anyway after my test I had no more energy to even stand. What happened next is what I hated the most. He acted like he cared about me. Well…I thought he acted. He carried me to my room and actually made sure to go through the window so no one will see. I don't understand why he was being kind to me it just doesn't make any sense"

Soi-Fong put down her pencil and sighed. She closed her diary and put it back under her mattress. She got changed and ready for bed. Once under her covers she thought about her day. Soi-Fong scowled at the thought of her losing so she tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all Soi-Fong could see. She knew she was running because she could feel her feet moving and the wind hitting her face.

"You are weak" somebody said to the left of Soi-Fong. She looked but only to see darkness. "How did you lose to him?" the voice said again.

"Who are you?" said Soi-Fong. She tried to reach her Zampakuto but it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she felt like she was falling. All she could hear now was a maniacal laugh and she still didn't know who it was. "Help!" she shouted but no one responded.

* * *

Ichigo suddenly woke up at the feeling of a spiritual pressure. He knew who's it was in an instant but it was also different. For some odd reason, the pressure was wavering. He got out of bed and ran to his door. He saw a man from his Squad just waiting for him. "Do not worry Lieutenant Kurosaki. Captain Soi-Fong is just having another nightmare" he said calmly.

"A nightmare?"

"Yes. We don't know how long she's had it but whenever she does have a nightmare she releases spiritual pressure and there is nothing we can do about it. We talked about it with her once but she denies it ever happening and threatens us if we mention it again"

Ichigo listened to what he said and couldn't help but feel worried. _'Soi-Fong'_ he thought then brushed past the member of Squad 2.

"There is no point Lieutenant Kurosaki. There is nothing you can do"

"That doesn't mean I cant try" was all Ichigo said. The building he was in was 2 stories high. The top floor held the Captain and the Lieutenant. The bottom floor held everyone else. For Ichigo to find the Captains room was too easy.

With every step he took, the spiritual pressure seemed heavier and heavier. He managed to get to the door. Once opened he saw Soi-Fong thrashing about in her bed. He got closer and he could hear her whimpering and saying, "Help" in her sleep.

_'What the hell do I do?'_ he thought. He couldn't think of anything to calm her down and he was starting to get desperate. _'Screw it there nothing else I can think of. If she isn't going to kill me for carrying her then she will kill me for doing this'_ The next thing he knew he was holding her. He was sitting on her bed and holding her in his arms. "Its ok" he said reassuring her. It was working because Soi-Fong seemed to be calming down. The spiritual pressure was disappearing.

* * *

"Help!" shouted Soi-Fong. She still couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a bright light that she could see. She tried reaching for it but it didn't move. "Help!" she shouted to it. She was too busy panicking to remember the voice that was "haunting her" Then the light enveloped her. She suddenly felt warm and calm.

"Its ok" she heard.

_'That voice is familiar'_ she thought. She couldn't help but feel happy and forget what just happened. "Thank you" she said to the light.

* * *

"Thank you" said Soi-Fong in her sleep. Ichigo smiled whilst still holding her. She was holding him so he couldn't leave but oddly enough, he didn't want to leave.

* * *

It was morning now and Ichigo still wasn't asleep. He was watching Soi-Fong in case there was a problem. Soi-Fong's eyes then slowly opened taking in her room. _'I don't want to get up'_ she thought snuggling into her "pillow" _'Wait this isn't my pillow'_ she thought. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo holding her. "What are you doing?" she said.

"Oh your awake" he said letting her go. She suddenly felt cold.

"Why were you holding me?" she asked.

"Last night you were having a nightmare. When I entered yo were thrashing about and it looked like you were in pain. I kept hearing you asking for 'help' I didn't know what to do so I…" he blushed a little "I held you"

Soi-Fong blushed aswell. "Why did you do that?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But it did work. Once I eh…held you, you seemed to have calmed down. Are you feeling alright?"

She looked at him and didn't feel like scowling him or shouting at him for once. "Yes thank you. Thank you for that" she said. "You may leave now"

"Yes Captain" he said leaving.

_'He stopped my nightmare. Was he that light?'_ she thought.

* * *

**Second Chapter is down, all right. I hope you are enjoying this. I would like to point out that I suck and fighting scenes and describing things, so please don't get your hopes up. I would like to agree with 360death with the "5 reviews or no update" I don't know why I put that up in the first place so I would like to thank him for pointing that out. Thank you for reading please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 3. I am actually needing help with ideas. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me. RRE.**

* * *

Soi-Fong was currently following Ichigo. She was suppose to be training her Squad but she gave it to her third seat so she could follow her Lieutenant. Right now they were in a forest near the Rukon District. _'What is he doing all the way out here?'_ she thought curiously. Ichigo then stopped at the edge of a hill next to a clearing. He set his Zampakuto down and sat down next to it, watching the clouds. Soi-Fong was watching carefully. _'Either he really is lazy or he is meeting someone. I guess I'll have to wait'_ So Soi-Fong made herself comfortable on the branch she is on, making sure she could still Ichigo clearly.

* * *

Right now Ichigo isn't really paying attention to the clouds or the scenery. He was actually in his inner world. This world has buildings but sideways instead with a bright blue sky.

"You do know your being followed King" said Hollow Ichigo.

"Let me guess, it's my Captain isn't it?" said Ichigo.

"Yep" replied H Ichigo. (Im calling Hollow Ichigo-H Ichigo just to shorten it)

Just then Zangetsu appeared on a pole near both Ichigo's. "Her Zampakuto is calling out to you"

"Why?" asked a curious Ichigo.

"It appears it needs our help," replied Zangetsu.

"Is there anyway for us to talk to her?"

"You are able to connect inner worlds as long as both souls are ok with it" said H Ichigo.

"Are you guys ok with it?"

"Why not. Im bored" said H Ichigo.

"I see no problem in this" said Zangetsu.

"Alright then. How do I connect worlds?"

"Just call out to her Zampakuto and if she answers then the worlds will connect" Ichigo nodded and Zangetsu.

_'Ok just listen'_ thought Ichigo closing his eyes. It took a couple of minutes but eventually he managed to hear something.

"Is anyone there?" was all Ichigo could hear. It was very faint but he heard it.

"We're here!" shouted Ichigo. Just then trees grew from the side of the buildings. The odd thing mainly was that all the trees were dead.

"Thank god I found someone" said a small girl. She actually looked like a fairy. A fairy with a massive stinger for an arm.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Suzumebachi and I am Soi-Fongs Zampakuto. Who are you?" asked Suzumebachi.

"Im Soi-Fongs Lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki. That's my Zampakuto Zangetsu and he's my hollow self" said Ichigo. "Why were you calling for me?"

"Wait did you say Ichigo?" he nodded. "So you're the new Lieutenant that Soi-Fongs been thinking about"

"She's been thinking about me? Why?"

"I don't really know"

"Oh ok. Can you tell me why all these tree's are dead?"

"That's why I was needing your help. Everyone's inner world always has one thing that can ruin it" said Suzumebachi.

"Like how in this world it rains?" Suzumebachi nodded.

"It's a sign saying that there is a problem. Soi-Fongs problem is that she is always angry. She believes that she's strong enough to handle anything. She hasn't call upon me in over a month" she said looking downcast.

"Why do you need my help?" asked Ichigo.

"When you fought her yesterday something happened. She lost and that made one of the trees bloomed a cherry" she said pointing to a lone cherry blossom.

"Why is there only one?"

"You made her realise that she could lose" said Suzumebachi.

"So what your saying is…all we have to do is continuously beat her and she'll be happy" said H Ichigo.

"No!" shouted Suzumebachi. "What you did made her realise her mistakes. You need to make her happy so the cherry blossoms will bloom"

"How am I suppose to make her happy?"

"You'll find a way don't worry. I have to go now. Ichigo I think you might want to leave as well" she said before disappearing along with all the trees.

"Why should I leave?" asked Ichigo. Suddenly he was being pulled out of his world.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes only to see he hasn't moved and it was now sundown. "How long was I out?" he asked no one in particular.

"You haven't moved all day" said someone from behind. He turned to see a fuming Soi-Fong.

"Captain Soi-Fong. What are you doing here?" he asked. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his left cheek and he was flying threw the clearing. Once landed he sat up. "What the Hell!?" he shouted.

"What in the hell were you doing!? You were just sitting there all day not doing anything! Your even more lazy than that fat oaf Omaeda!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I was watching you and you were just sitting there for hours not doing anything" she said.

"Who said I wasn't doing anything?"

"I was watching you! You weren't doing anything!" she shouted at him.

"I was talking to Zangetsu!" he shouted back.

"Your Zampakuto? Why?" she asked.

"So I can talk to them. They teach me new skills" he said.

"They? You have more than one?" she asked forgetting about her anger.

Ichigo stiffened. _'Crap! Im not suppose to talk about my Inner Hollow. What now?'_

"I mean him" he said hoping she would buy it. Not likely.

"What do you mean 'They'?" she asked more sternly.

"There is no 'They'" he said.

"As your Captain I command you to tell the truth!" she shouted playing her trump card.

_'Son of a…'_ He sighed. "Fine. I actually have 2 souls" He saw Soi-Fongs eyes widen. "1 of them is my Zampakuto and the second one is my Inner Hollow"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it will be best to show you. You might wan to stand back" she didn't move. Ichigo sighed. "Alright" he pointed his Zampakuto at her and said "Bankai!" a massive amount of spiritual pressure rose and it was dark instead of light like usual. Once the spiritual pressure dissipated he had a black katana with a broken chain on the handle. "Tensa Zangetsu" he said.

"What does this have to do with you Inner Hollow?"

"This" he said. He raised his left hand above his face and "ripped" his hollow mask into appearance. His eyes changed into black and yellow. "This is my hollow power" he said in his hollow voice.

Soi-Fong was speechless. She had no idea what to say. "What does it do?" she asked finding her voice.

"This increases my speed and my power to either the same or higher than Captain level" he said making his mask disappear. He then returned back into his Shikai form. "I only use it when I have no other choice"

"Doesn't this make you a Visard?"

"Yeah it does but I prefer being a Soul Reaper" he looked up and noticed it was dark. "We should go-" he suddenly felt pain in his chest. The pain was like nothing he felt before. He fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Ichigo!" shouted a frantic Soi-Fong. She ran up to him and saw a black mark appear in the middle of his chest. "What is that?"

Ichigo looked up. Soi-Fong saw his eyes were black and yellow again. "**Get…away**" he said in pain. "**AAAHHHH!**" he screamed in pain and fell unconscious.

"Ichigo!" she shouted. She checked for a pulse and found he was alive.

"What happed here?" asked Yoruichi who just appeared in the clearing. "I was walking in the forest when I suddenly felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure"

"Its Ichigo. I don't know what happened. One minute he was fine and the next he was on his knees in pain. There is also a mark on his chest" she said. For some reason she felt a little scared.

Yoruichi turned Ichigo onto his back to see his chest. Right in the middle was a black circle mark the size of Kenpachi's fist. "We have to get him to Squad 4's barrack. Lets go" she said taking one of Ichigo's arms over her shoulders. Soi-Fong did the same.

_'Ichigo what happened?'_ thought Soi-Fong.

* * *

**I know it's not much but that's chapter 3 done. There is a slight chance that didn't make any sense but who knows. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	4. Realisation

**Chapter 4 now up. If you do not think the story has enough detail then please tell me so I can change the story once finished. RRE.**

* * *

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_'Zanpakuto'_

* * *

"So Soi-Fong. Would you like to tell me what happened?" asked Yoruichi. Both Yoruichi and Soi-Fong were seated next to Ichigo's bed in the barracks of Squad 4.

"I don't know what happened" she replied.

"Well start from the beginning then"

"Well yesterday I was following Ichigo around" Soi-Fong noticed a glint in Yoruichi's eyes but chose to ignore it. "He stopped next to the clearing where you found us and he just sat there all day. He barely moved all day and I couldn't take it anymore. I asked him what he was doing and all he said he was talking to Zangetsu" then he told me he had 2 souls. 1 of them was Zangetsu and the other-"

"Was his Inner Hollow" finished Yoruichi "So I take it you seen his mask" it wasn't a question.  
"Yes he showed it to me. After explaining it to me he reverted back into his regular form saying we should leave. Before he could take another step though…this happened" she said pointing at Ichigo.

"I see" said Yoruichi.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No Im afraid not but I think Kisuke might know. I'll have to go to the World of the Living to see him" she got up off her seat to leave. "I'll be back in a day or so" she said leaving.

_'Please hurry'_ thought Soi-Fong. _'Wait why do I want Lady Yoruichi to hurry? Why am I worried about him?'_ she thought a little annoyed and curious at the thoughts. _'Im probably tired'_

* * *

It was now 8 in the morning and Ichigo still hasn't woken up. Soi-Fong remained at his side, she couldn't get any sleep for some reason.

"He still hasn't awakened?"

Soi-Fong slightly jumped at the voice. She turned to see Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana. "Oh Captain Unohana. No he hasn't woken up yet"

"This doesn't make any sense. I have used my Bankai to heal him because nothing else would yet it didn't make any difference"

"How can that be?" asked Soi-Fong worried.

"You seem awfully worried about your Lieutenant"

"Im only worried about him not recovering. If he does not recover then I will have to get another Lieutenant. A weaker one at that" she said the last part quietly although Unohana heard.

"You think Lieutenant Ichigo is strong?" she asked.

The question caught Soi-Fong off guard. "If he's my Lieutenant then he has to be"

"But anyone else would be weaker" she said.

"Well…yes"

"How strong do you think he is?"

_'Stronger than the Head Captain probably. Wait where did that come from?'_ "Stronger than most people think" she said. "Why are we talking about this?"

"I just thought you seemed to care about him a lot more than you care to show" said Unohana leaving.

"I only care about him as if he was any other subordinate" said Soi-Fong. Unohana just smiled whilst her back was turned.

_'Why would I care about him any other way'_ thought Soi-Fong annoyed.

_'Its because you like him'_ said Suzumebachi.

Soi-Fong then scowled. _'What do you want?'_

_'Come to your inner world and you'll see'_ said Suzumebachi.

The Captain of Squad 2 sighed. She got into a comfortable position on her seat, laying her Zanpakuto on her lap and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Finally you're here!" shouted the Zanpakuto. Soi-Fong opened her eyes to find her self in her inner world.

"Right Im here no what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Look around. What do you see?"

"Trees" she said simply.

"Dead trees!"

"So what?"

"Your inner world is practically dying"

"Why?"

"Because your unhappy. If you stay like this then there's no telling what will happen!" said Suzumebachi.

"So what if Im unhappy. This doesn't make a difference"

The Zanpakuto sighed. Then she got an idea. "Look over there" she said pointing to a tree.

Soi-Dong gave an aggravated sigh and looked. "That one is full of cherry blossoms"

"Exactly! You inner world use to look like that until Yoruichi left" Soi-Fong was barely listening, all she was doing was staring at the tree. "Ever since then you've been unhappy. That is until you were beaten by your Lieutenant" this snapped Soi-Fong out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"The first cherry blossom that bloomed was when you were beaten by him" said Suzumebachi.

"Why did it bloom when I lost?" she asked looking at the tree again.

"Because you realised you could lose" she said.

"So wait all I have to do is lose so I can bloom?" said Soi-Fong.

"No. Its Ichigo that can make the trees bloom cherry blossoms"

"Why him?"

"Wow your full of questions" Soi-Fong glared at her Zanpakuto "I don't know how but I think he can make it happen"

"Im leaving" said Soi-Fong disappearing.

* * *

Soi-Fong opened her eyes to see nothing changed. She looked at Ichigo, who was still asleep. _'How can he make the trees bloom?'_ Just then Yoruichi came in followed by Kisuke Urahara. "Lady Yoruichi" she said.

"Hello. How's Ichigo?" asked the former captain.

"He hasn't changed"

"Let me take a look at him" said Kisuke walking over to Ichigo. He took out an object that looked like an Iphone. "This will let me see any strange reishi that may have accumulated" 5 minutes later and there was a beeping sound coming from the reishi detector. "I found something"

"What is it?" asked Soi-Fong.

"It's the mark on his chest. Usually reishi can make us stronger and can heal us. As far as I can tell though…it's doing the opposite to him"

"How?" asked Yoruichi.

"I think it has something to do with his inner hollow but Im not sure" he said.

"So he's dying is that it?" asked Soi-Fong.

"Im not sure. But he might be" he said.

Soi-Fong didn't say a word but just left the room. "I should go check on her" said Yoruichi. "You stay here and see if there is anything else" Kisuke nodded.

* * *

_'its because you like him'_ Soi-Fong was remembering what Suzumebachi said. _'I don't like him. Why should I?'_

"Soi-Fong are you here?" called Yoruichi. They were now in the barracks of Squad 2, in Soi-Fongs bedroom.  
"Yes I am here Lady Yoruichi" said Soi-Fong opening the door to let her in. _'This must be important if she isn't coming in through the window'_

"I just came to check on you. You left without saying a word"

"Im fine Lady Yoruichi"

"Why did you leave?"

"There was no reason for me to stay" she said.

"This is my last question and I want you to think about it ok?" Soi-Fong nodded. "Do you care about him?" was all she said then she left Soi-Fong to herself.

Soi-Fong was staring at the door that just closed. _'What kind of question is that?'_ She scoffed as she went to her bed and sat down. _'Do I care about him? Why should I?'_

_'Because he's helping you realise'_ said Suzumebachi.

"What now?" said Soi-Fong.

_'Do you care about him?' _asked the Zanpakuto.

"No" said Soi-Fong getting annoyed.

_'You don't believe your own words do you?'_ Soi-Fong didn't say anything (She's been doing that a lot) _'Fine don't answer. But you know the truth'_

"Leave me alone"

_'Just do me a favor'_

"What is it?"

_'Name all the good things about Ichigo'_

"Why should I?"

_'Just do it!'_ shouted Suzumebachi.

"Fine!" she took a deep breath and thought for a second. "He's…strong"

_'Is that it? Keep going!'_

"He's strong, fast, kind"

_'handsome, cute, has a hot bod-'_

"Wait! What are you doing?"

_'Just listing the good things about him same as you. Why got a problem with my list?'_

Soi-Fong blushed a little. _'Whats happening'_

_'Now name the bad things about him'_ Soi-Fong was thinking for a minute before Suzumebachi snapped. _'Well!'_

"I can't think of anything that's bad with him!"

_'And why not?'_

"Because I like him!" shouted Soi-Fong. She instantly blushed and clamped her mouth shut with her hand when she realised what she said.

_'Took you long enough!' _shouted a happy Zanpakuto. _'You have to see your inner world now'_

Soi-Fong could only nod and close her eyes. She opened them to see a lot of trees with cherry blossoms. "Its…"

"Beautiful right?" said Suzumebachi.

"Yeah" replied the Captain whilst looking around.

"Come here a second" motioned the Zanpakuto for Soi-Fong to sit on the grass.

Once there she could only feel nervous under her Zanpakuto's gaze. "What?"

"Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Why do you like Ichigo?"

"Huh?" said a blushing Soi-Fong. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know? Please tell me"

"I guess I like him because he's strong…" she trailed off. She looked to see Suzumebachi giving her a 'Say more than that' look. "What?"

"There has to be more"

"Well-Wait did you hear that?" asked Soi-Fong looking around.

"Thinking there's something here isn't going to work"

"No listen" and indeed there was a sound. It sounded like metal hitting metal. "Someone's fighting but where?"

"It's coming from someone else's world"

"Who's?"

"I don't know there too far away. Why don't you go walk around and I'll tell you if you're near the person"

"Alright" said Soi-Fong leaving her inner world. She got up and walked to her door thinking _'Please Ichigo. Be ok'_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter because I know I did. Once this story is finished I will be making it better by making more details and fixing mistakes so don't worry. Thank you for reading, please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	5. Love on the Battlefield

**5th chapter. Nothing to say really but I would like to apologise in advanced for the fighting seen, because I know it will suck. RRE.**

**I have set up a poll asking if people would like more IchigoXSoi-Fong stories. If you wan to answer you can find it in my profile. Vote Now.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Where could it be?" asked Soi-Fong. She is currently running outside the Squad 2 barracks and she still couldn't find the battle that is going on in someone else's inner world.

_'I think your getting closer'_ said Suzumebachi.

"Alright then" she said continuing her run.

_'Wait!' _shouted the Zanpakuto.

Soi-Fong nearly fell over from the shout. "What?"

_'The fighting...I think its Ichigo!'_

Soi-Fongs eyes widened and she ran towards the Squad 4 barracks. '_How can you tell its Ichigo?'_ questioned Soi-Fong.

_'Well for one thing, since your running towards him I can hear the battle better. The second is that I can hear him calling for help'_

_'He needs help?'_ asked Soi-Fong. She finally made it to Ichigo's room and saw Yoruichi with Kisuke sitting near Ichigo's bed.

"Soi-Fong? Whats wrong?" asked Yoruichi.

"Its Ichigo. He's fighting in his inner world and he needs help," she said taking a seat near him.

"How can you tell?" asked Kisuke.

"Suzumebachi told me," she said. "I going to help him" she closed her eyes and concentrated on going to her inner world.

"Be careful Soi-Fong," said a worried Yoruichi.

"Suzumebachi!" called out Soi-Fong. "Im here!"

"There you are!" said the Zanpakuto. "Hurry up, I dont think Ichigo's doing very well"

Soi-Fong quickly rushed over to Suzumebachi. "Ok how do I get to his inner world?"

"Just call out and someone should answer," she instructed.

"Ok...Ichigo!" she shouted. Silence was answer. "Ichigo!" she shouted again a bit louder.

"Im busy!" shouted back Ichigo.

"Ichigo it's your Captain!"

"Soi-Fong?" he questioned. "How?"

"Just let me in!" just then buildings appeared but Soi-Fong was confused at first when they were horizontal instead of vertical. Everything stopped just then. All the trees were on all the buildings faces. Half of them dead and half of them full of cherry blossoms. It was quiet until...

"Clang!" was heard and Soi-Fong turned to see something fly by at an incredible speed. "What was that?" asked Soi-Fong.

"I dont know. Lets check it out," suggested Suzumebachi. With a nod from the Squad 2 Captain they began to jump from building to building. Eventually they reached a damaged part of a building. At closer inspection Soi-Fong saw something move from within the dust cloud.

"Damn it," said Ichigo picking himself up from the rubble.

"Ichigo!" shouted Soi-Fong running towards him.

Just then he flash stepped towards Soi-Fong bringing them to an adjacent building. Soi-Fong was about to ask why until she saw the building they were on fall apart from a giant sword slash. "Are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes. What was that?"

"That was a Getsuga Tenshou"

"But I thought only you could use it" stated the Captain. They both began jumping to different buildings again. "Never mind can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well as far as I can tell ever since I put on that mask I showed you, my Hollow self went crazy and I don't know tell why. Right now Im fighting him and he's not backing down"

"Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"He should be-" he got cut off by said Hollow.

**"HERE!"** he shouted slashing with the Bankai form of Zangetsu. Ichigo and Soi-Fong just dodged it.

"He looks exactly like you," said Soi-Fong.

"Yeah I noticed," he said. "To be honest its kind of creepy"

"I can see that"

**"What are you two talking about?"** asked H-Ichigo running towards the human Ichigo.

"We were just saying how ugly you are!" shouted Ichigo whilst crossing swords with H-Ichigo.

"You do know you just called your self ugly," said Soi-Fong.

A sweat drop appeared on Ichigo "Are you going to help or not!?"

"Fine then. Sting All Enemies to Death! Suzumebachi!" she shouted turning her sword into a stinger for her left hand. She ran as fast as she could and stabbed H-Ichigo in the back making a butterfly mark appear.

**"What the hell Bitch!"** he shouted. A sadistic grin appeared which made Soi-Fong and Ichigo feel uncomfortable. **"Goodie. Another toy for me to play with"**

"You stay away from her!" shouted Ichigo. H-Ichigo then grabbed Ichigo's throat making it difficult for him to breath. He then proceeded to slam Ichigo into the wall of the building at his feet. "Dammit" he said.

"Ichigo!" shouted Soi-Fong running to help.

**"Why dont you stay there"** it wasn't a question coming from H-Ichigo. More like a threat. He squeezed Ichigo's neck getting a painful gasp coming from the Lieutenant. Soi-Fong stopped at seeing this and cursed herself for not being able to do something. **"That's better. Now I've been fighting my 'King'"** said the monster saying 'King' with as much sarcasm as possible. **"For a long time now. Since your here why dont I fight you seeing how you look like a challenge?"**

"Fine then" she said. H-Ichigo grinned and slammed Ichigo down again making it difficult for him to get up. When Soi-Fond saw the slam she couldn't help but cringe a little.

**"Here I come!" **he shouted swinging his sword forcing Soi-Fong to dodge. **"This is going to be fun,"** he said. He then burst out into a maniacal laugh making Soi-Fong feel a small amount of fear. Using this he backhanded Soi-Fong's cheek making her fly to another building with a painful crash.

_'This guy's as strong as a Captain maybe more'_ she thought getting up. More laughter as H-Ichigo launched himself at her ready to slice her in half. Thankfully with years of training she knew what to do. She bent backwards, making H-Ichigo fly above her as she swung her right foot up slamming it into H-Ichigo's stomach. _'I got him!'_ she thought. However H-Ichigo recovered quickly and punched Soi-Fong in the gut and slash with his sword. Soi-Fong took a step back from the swing only getting a cut on her left shoulder. She Flash Stepped to another building so she could think. _'Dammit, if he keeps this up then we'll die'_ she thought looking at Ichigo. _'There has to be a way to beat him'_

**"Get away from me you tiny bitch!"** shouted H-Ichigo. This made Soi-Fong look in his direction. She saw Suzumebachi fighting H-Ichigo and because of her size she was able to dodge most attacks. Most. **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** he shouted. This caught Suzumebachi off guard and it hit her making her fly into a building leaving a noticeable crater. It didn't look like Suzumebachi was getting up anytime soon. **"I take it that was your Zanpakuto since it also left a weird mark on my left shoulder"** he said. She didn't say anything as she glared at Ichigo's hollow. **"Doesn't matter anyway since your going to die!"** he shouted raising his blade. **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** he commanded making the attack happen.

_'Damn! There's no way I can dodge that! What do I do?'_ she thought frantically. She braced herself for the attack and closed her eyes but it never happened. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo with his Tensa Zangetsu deflecting the attack. "Ichigo" she said just above her breath. Ichigo never heard though as he made the Getsuga Tenshou disappear.

"Are you alright?" he asked with looking.

"Yeah" she said.

"Stay here. I'll deal with him" he said Flash stepping away. Soi-Fong could only nod at this. Ichigo reappeared on the same building as H-Ichigo.

**"So you decided to join us then" **he said readying his blade. **"Time to die!"** he shouted running at Ichigo. Ichigo also began to run and slammed his sword against H-Ichigo's. **"You seem angry. Why is that? Is it because I was trying to hurt your girlfriend over there?"** Ichigo never moved his glare. Soi-Fong however heard what H-Ichigo said and blushed a little but she was worried about Ichigo. **"I think that once I've dealt with you I might play with her some more" **H-Ichigo then noticed the blades were inching closer to his face.

"I...have had...enough...of...YOU!" shouted Ichigo throwing H-Ichigo to another building. He raised his blade making dark reishi surround the blade. "Getsuga..." He swung down shouting "TENSHOU!" The attack was at full power and it hit H-Ichigo dead on.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** shouted the inner hollow. Ichigo began walking over to the edge of the building and was about to jump to H-Ichigo until Soi-Fong stopped him.

* * *

In the outside world Kisuke and Yoruichi were surprised when the mark on Ichigo's chest disappeared. "I guess Soi-Fong did it," said Kisuke.

"I wonder what she did," replied Yoruichi.

* * *

"Enough Ichigo. You beat him," she said.

"She is correct Ichigo," said Zangetsu. "You have defeated him and he is no longer a threat to you"

Ichigo didn't look like he was listening as he was still glaring at the crater that had an unconscious H-Ichigo in it. "Ichigo" she said putting both her hands on either side of his face making him look at Soi-Fong. "You won, you dont have to fight anymore"

Ichigo seemed to calm down at that as he dropped his sword and took a deep breath. "Thank you" he said. "I think it's about time we leave," he said.

"Soi-Fong" said Suzumebachi flying over.

"Are you ok Suzumebachi?" asked Soi-Fong.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she then noticed how close Ichigo and Soi-Fong were standing next to each other. "So I see you told him then. Congratulations" Suzumebachi never noticed Soi-Fongs eyes widen in worry and Ichigo's confused look.

"What is she talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Damn" said Soi-Fong under her breathe.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" asked Soi-Fongs Zanpakuto. Soi-Fong shook her head and gave Suzumebachi a death glare. "Whoops"

Seeing the tension in the air Zangetsu turned to the other Zanpakuto. "Perhaps it is best to leave these two alone" Suzumebachi nodded and the two disappeared along with the unconscious H-Ichigo.

"Whats going on?" asked Ichigo.

_'Why did she have to say that!?'_ thought Soi-Fong.

"Soi-Fong" said Ichigo getting her attention.

"Hm" she said trying not to look him in the eye.

"What did she mean when she said you told me?"

With a sigh Soi-Fong looked back at Ichigo. "Recently I have discovered something and Suzumebachi believes I should tell you"

"What is it?" he asked a little worried.

"First I want to know how you...feel"

"'How I feel' well I guess Im ok"

"No. What I mean is...I want to know how you feel...about..." she felt like she was on fire because of her blush and she knew it was now or never. "...me"

* * *

On the outside both Kisuke and Yoruichi were confused when they saw Soi-Fong's face turn red. "Is she blushing?" asked Yoruichi. Kisuke just shrugged.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea what to say. He really wasn't expecting this. _'How I feel about her? Why would she ask-No she cant can she?!'_ he thought. "Why are you asking?" asked Ichigo seeing if his theory is correct.

"Because...I may have...developed...feelings...for...you" she said now blushing up a storm.

_'This is coming from the Squad 2 Captain?!'_ "You have feelings for me?" he asked. She looked down but nodded.

_'I bet that once we get back to our division he's going to spread this around and make me look weak'_ she thought sadly. What she didn't expect was a hand to gently raise her head. And what she really didn't expect was for him to kiss her. _'He's kissing me'_ she thought closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

After a minute Ichigo broke the kiss but kept his forehead on hers. "I like you too" he said making her smile. They kissed again wrapping their arms around the other to bring them closer. However Suzumebachi interrupted this.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" she called out. The Soul Reapers looked to their Zanpakuto's to see them smiling. Well Suzumebachi was grinning and Zangetsu was just smirking. H-Ichigo was still asleep mumbling something about Getsuga Tenshou's with cheese, whatever that means. (Random right?)

"Shut up!" shouted Soi-Fong blushing even more. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh and Soi-Fong joined. They all looked around as they saw the tree's bloom many cherry blossoms and clouds disappear.

"You did it! You saved your inner worlds!" shouted Suzumebachi doing a strange victory dance.

"Well this is fun but I think we should leave now," said Ichigo.

"Yeah. No doubt Kisuke and Yoruichi are wondering what's happening"

"See you guys later!" called out Ichigo. And with that they left their inner world.

* * *

"Look I think their waking up," said Yoruichi.

Both Soi-Fong and Ichigo opened their eyes at the same time. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head" said Kisuke who was dangerously close to Ichigo's face. Strangely enough. The next second Soi-Fong punched Kisuke in the face making him fly into the wall on the other side of the room, unconscious.

"I know you dont like him but wasn't that a bit much," said Yoruichi with a sweat-drop.

"No" she replied simply.

"That was a wake up call I could get use to," said Ichigo sitting up. He looked at Soi-Fong and smiled at her. She smiled back.

_'Something's going on here'_ thought a suspicious Yoruichi. "Tell me. Did something happen whilst you were both gone?"

Both Ichigo and Soi-Fong looked at Yoruichi. Soi-Fong spoke first. "You could say that" she said taking a seat next to Ichigo making him wrap an arm around her waist.

Yoruichi's eyes widen at the display. "You" she said pointing at Soi-Fong "and you" she then pointed at Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Ichigo giving Soi-Fong a peck on the cheek causing her to blush and smile.

"This is going to be a long night," said Yoruichi rubbing her temple for an incoming headache.

* * *

**Do not worry this is not the end. I hope you like this story and I would like to apologise for the fighting scene because I know it sucks. Like I said before please vote in the poll in my profile. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am afraid that I am putting this story up for adoption. At first I thought it would be a good story to work on but I just lost interest in making it.

If you want to adopt this story please PM me so I can tell you anything you want about the story

Thank you.

Adopted by Mysterion21.


End file.
